


Wall Man

by the_benefactor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Neighbours, Skye can't sleep, Skyeward Week, Ward never does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Skye can't sleep, maybe she can feel it. Maybe she feels as though her life is about to get a whole lot better. Truth be told, it is. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Skye can't sleep and Ward talks to her through the wall. </p>
<p>Skyeward Week; Day 4: AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall Man

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to GLR because she gave me this prompt, God knows where she came up with it. 
> 
> Wall Man was only meant to be a one shot/drabble sort of thing but I really like it so I might continue writing it :) 
> 
> This is unedited (like all my other works tbh).

Maybe it's her broken AC or the fact that Jemma won't reply to her messages because she's in whoop whoop running tests with Fitz. It could have something to do with Bobbi dragging Hunter to a cake tasting and not asking her to join them.

Maybe, it's all of them put together, or maybe Skye just can't sleep. She's been pacing her room for hours, well, the majority of twenty minutes but who's counting? 

It's not as though her job is stressful and she definitely remembered to pay her taxes, so why can't she sleep? 

Sure, she kicked Miles out six months ago, but that was SIX MONTHS ago. Shouldn't she be over the whole mopey and perpetual sadness thing by now?

Ten minutes later a still pacing and utterly restless Skye slumps against the wall by her bed. 

"Fuck," she mutters as her head hits the wall, intentionally, and she slides to the floor. A handful of seconds later someone replies. Not kidding, Skye can feel the wall vibrate as said person replies with a knock. 

"You alright, 3B?" 

The voice is hoarse and obviously a man, and yes Skye did have to take a moment to figure out which side apartments A and C were positioned before she replied. 

"Maybe. Thanks for the concern, 3C." 

Skye waits for mystery man to reply. 

"Can't sleep?" Manly Mc Man-Man asks. Skye isn't even thinking at this point because it's two o'clock in the morning and she is only five percent sure that she is talking to a real person. 

"How did you guess?" 

"The fact that you're talking to me at 2 am? Although, the half an hour of pacing and mumbling might have cemented my assumption." 

Skye laughs at her own stupidity, and she wonders how much of her life Manly Mc Man-Man had heard through these rather thin walls. 

"You've been listening to my mumbling for half an hour?" 

"I'm attune to my surroundings." 

"You never thought to say anything?" 

"I did say something." 

Skye rolls her eyes and throws herself onto her bed. She scoots right to the edge so she can be as close to Wall Man as possible. 

She doesn't remember the rest of that conversation, bits and pieces maybe, but she could never recite it. The last thing Skye can recall is, for the first time in what feels like forever, someone wishing her good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted, maybe writing this at 4:28 am wasn't the best idea.... If you don't hear from me tomorrow I'm probably passed out on a banana lounge by the lake, because I'm on vacation and I think that's what people do here. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
